clubpenguinstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hidden Money
There was an EPF agent named Mike who was sitting at the coffee shop drinking coffee. Suddenly, his EPF phone rang and it was a call from gary the gadget guy. '' Hello Gary '' Mike said. Gary: Come in Agent M, do you read me? Mike: Yep, i hear you. Gary: Report to the EPF command room immediately, we have a serious emergency going on here. Mike: Ok i'll be right there. Mike teleported to the command room and asked what was wrong. "The Club Penguin National Bank has been ROBBED!'' screamed Gary. WHAT? WHO ROBBED '''IT?!. We don't know agent M, but we have a list of suspects, said Gary as he handed mike a list of suspects. '' Hmmm, okay, i am right on it sir'' said Mike as he rushed out the room to start his next mission.'' ' '''Mike reached the town and got out his enemy tracker, he tried looking for a suspect. ''Hmmm, i'll go in order mike said. First up on the list was 'Mike92', who robbed the PSA headquarters in 2007. "He has the same name as me, doesn't he?" Mike said to himself. Mike got out an enemy locater to find out where he was, he got a reply saying 'Ski Hill'. Mike realized he was at the ski hill and teleported there and seen him waiting for someone to play sled racing with him. "Excuse me for a minute" Said Mike. "Wait, aren't you a member of the elite penguin force?" Mike92 Said. "Yes i am, and we have suspected you of bank robbing", said mike. "What do you mean?" Said Mike92. "12 hours ago, the club penguin national bank was robbed and we have suspected you of robbing it" said mike. "No, i gave up robbing years ago" Said Mike92. "Show me proof then" said mike. Mike92 pulled out a card saying on it "Is former member of TBRC ( The Bank Robber Club). "Wow, so you have not been robbing since then, have you?" said mike (EPF Agent), "Of Course Not, ever since i got arrested for bank robbing i gave up bank robbing" said Mike92. "Okay, then, sorry for bothering you Mike" Said Mike. Mike left and told Gary that Mike92 has claimed to have no longer been robbing banks. He went on to find someone else who has been suspected. Mike went to the forest and had seen suspect 2: Agent Luke K, who used to be a member of the PSA but left after he thought robbing banks was more fun than helping to stop Herbert. "HEY LUKE K" yelled Mike. Luke K Turned Around as Mike followed him. "Alright now, tell us where the money is" said Mike. "I Don't know what you mean" said Agent Luke K, "DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME" yelled Mike, "JUST TELL ME WHERE THE MONEY IS!, I KNOW YOU ROBBED THAT BANK AND I WANT THAT MONEY!", Agent Luke K Fell Over and got out his laser raygun and pointed it at Mike. "I didn't rob any bank" said Luke K. "Show me proof you didn't" said Mike. Luke K Stepped back and Mike walked forward, Mike jumped on him and attacked him, "OW, OW, OW, GET OFF OF ME!" Screamed Luke K. Luke K Kicked Mike at a tree and when he fell into the snow then Luke K Showed Him a note saying that he didn't rob the club penguin national bank as he told everyone. "Okay, your free to go" said Mike and he texted Gary telling him that it isn't Luke K Either. Mike ran to the ski village to try and find suspect 3: Jake 34 Wild. Mike walked over to Jake and asked him a few questions about the robbery. "Um No i don't know anything about this robbery" said Jake, "Are you sure?" Said Mike, "I'm 100% Sure" Jake replied. Mike walked away and looked at the last suspect, Joe3567.'''